Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of appliances. The invention relates to a configuration with a cooker with a cooking space and with a cooktop that are connected to one another at least through a data line, and with an operating unit and a display unit and with at least one control unit of the cooker for controlling the heat output of the cooker.
Such a configuration is disclosed in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 197 23 247 A1. The application describes a switching and regulating interface that is located between the cooker and cooktop and by which cooktop-specific components are connected, as a plug-in module, to a compatible basic control set-up belonging to the cooker.
Furthermore, International publication WO 95/35483 discloses a cooktop with a cooktop panel, in particular, made of glass ceramic material, of which the underside has at least one heating element for heating a cooking vessel that can be set down on the cooktop panel. The cooktop has a detection unit that detects the deformation of the cooktop panel as a result of the weight-induced loading by the cooking vessel and determines the corresponding weight-induced loading. In such a case, the cooktop has an uninterrupted surface panel with at least one heatable cooking point and a frame enclosing the panel. The frame can be supported on a stationary or transportable support, for example, a conventional work top with cooktop cutout. At least one sensor is disposed on the surface panel between the surface panel and the frame or between the frame and the support. The sensor is preferably a pressure or force sensor or a displacement sensor combined with a deformable bearing part. Alternatively, it is also possible for the sensor to be a deformation sensor and to be fitted on the surface panel itself, in particular, on the underside of the surface panel in the border region of the surface panel. In the case of such a deformation sensor configuration, the low level of measuring sensitivity as a result of the low level of deformation of the cooktop panel by the dead weight of the set-down cooking vessel may prove problematic. In the case of the configuration of a pressure or force sensor in the region of the frame, a problem may also arise, in dependence on the level of accuracy required, if forces applied to the frame or the work top during the weighing operation, for example, by the user accidentally supporting himself/herself thereon, act as not inconsiderable and non-correctable disturbance variables. It may also be problematic that the cooktop is to have a particularly high level of sealing against penetrating liquids in the region between the cooktop panel and the frame and the frame and/or the work top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,946 to Smith also discloses a cooktop that movably secures a circular cooking plate in a corresponding opening of a cooktop panel. Fastened on the underside of the cooktop panel is a bending-bar configuration on which the circular cooking plate rests. The dead weight of the cooking plate results in a deflection of the bending bar, which is detected by conventional strain gauges in a bridge-circuit configuration. The weight-induced loading of the cooking plate with a cooking vessel, for example, a pot, set down thereon is detected correspondingly. In Smith, account has to be taken of both the constant permanent loading of the bending bar and, in particular, the problematic filling behavior in the encircling gap between the cooking plate and the cooktop panel with circular cutouts.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a configuration with a cooker and cooktop with an integrated weighing function that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that further improves the possible uses of the cooker where the configuration has a cooker connecting a cooking space and a cooktop at least through a data line, an operating unit, a display unit, and at least one control unit for controlling the heat output of the cooker.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a cooking configuration, including a cooker having at least one control unit for controlling heat output of the cooker, an operating unit connected to the at least one control unit, a display unit connected to the at least one control unit, and a cooking space, a cooktop having a sensor unit for weighing articles set down on the cooktop and establishing a weight measurement, the sensor unit connected to the at least one control unit and communicating the weight measurement to the at least one control unit, a data line connecting the cooker to the cooktop, and one of the group consisting of the cooker and the cooktop having an operating element for transferring the weight measurement from the sensor unit to the at least one control unit, the operating element connected to the at least one control unit and the sensor unit and disposed in one of the group consisting of the cooker and the cooktop.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the cooker has a weight-display unit connected to the control unit.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the control unit controls the cooker and/or the cooktop based upon the weight measurement.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the control unit has a processor programmed to control the cooker and/or the cooktop based upon the weight measurement.
According to the invention, the information pertaining to the weight of food that is to be cooked can be put to further use by the cooker. For example, it is possible for a display unit that is present anyway in the cooker to be used for displaying the weight of the food that is to be cooked. It is also possible for the weight-specific information to be transferred to control programs of an automatic programmer. Thus, it is possible to dispense with the laborious operation of inputting the weight value manually. It is further advantageous that the operating and display units that are present anyway on the cooker can be used for operating the sensor unit in a straightforward and error-free manner. The transfer of the measured value from the cooktop to the cooker can take place in a line-based manner or, for example, through a radio link or a contactlessly operating optical interface.
According to a preferred embodiment, a suitable operating element or a specific operating sequence is provided for the controlled transfer of the weighing result to the control unit.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a configuration with a cooker and cooktop with an integrated weighing function, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.